


taller than ever

by chikausa



Series: casphardt week 2019 [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Casphardt Week 2019, Childhood, M/M, Pre-Canon, this is kinda short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-22 12:31:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21302111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chikausa/pseuds/chikausa
Summary: Caspar, Linhardt, and the giant tree that is in the backyard of the Hevring estate.for casphardt week! day 1: childhood
Relationships: Caspar von Bergliez & Linhardt von Hevring
Series: casphardt week 2019 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1535675
Kudos: 12





	taller than ever

The backyard of the Hevring estate was quite big, but the only son Linhardt, wasn’t one for playing in the big backyard. Sometimes, if he wasn’t under the weather, he would venture out there to read, but nothing more. But when Caspar started coming around, Linhardt was seen going out there more and more. 

Linhardt still didn’t do much ‘playing’, but Caspar did. The younger Bergliez boy thought his friends yard was the ‘coolest and biggest,’ as he liked to put it. 

One summer day, while the Bergliez family was visiting, the two were seen out running around the backyard. Well, Caspar was running, Linhardt was not.

“LIN! Look at this HUGE tree,” Caspar shouted, standing by it, looking up at it, amazed. 

The tree, was in fact, average sized. But to the two boys, they thought it was the biggest tree in the world. 

“Yes, Caspar. I live here. I see that tree all the time,” Linhardt said, as he finally caught up to Caspar. Linhardt then collapsed down the grass, looking up at the ‘huge’ tree and Caspar.

“I should climb it.”

“No. No you shouldn’t.”

“I think I should.”

“I think you shouldn’t.”

“Linnnnn,” Caspar whined, “stop being boring.”

“I’m not being boring, you’re just going to end up hurting yourself.”

“WELL I think you’re boring!”

Linhardt waved his hand, “Well, do whatever you want. I’m going to sleep,” he said, closing his eyes. If Caspar actually ended up in the tree, he knew that Caspar wouldn’t make it up that high…. right?

“Linhardt! You gotta see me do this, it’s gonna be awesome!!” Caspar yelled, leaning over the Hevring boy.

“I am watching. Can’t you tell? Just doing it with my eyes closed,” The other boy responded.

“Oh! I don’t believe you, but if you say so, Lin!” Caspar said, “okay. Here I go.”

Linhardt just nodded.

This was going to be a nightmare, Linhardt knew that, but there was nothing to be done. So he just let Caspar climb the tree and if he fell, there was a first time for everything he assumed.

Soon enough, Linhardt heard the rustling on the branches above him. ‘There he goes,’ he thought, with a shout from Caspar as he seemed to make it up a branch.

“LIN!! LIN LOOK!! I’M IN THE TREE!” Caspar shouted.

“That’s nice, Caspar. Can you stop shouting, though?”

“Yeah, yeah,” Caspar huffed, and more ruffling of the branches and up he went.

He then made it up another branch, and while he wasn’t that far off the ground, it was scary enough for a ten year old.

“I’M ON TOP OF THE WOOOORLDDDDD,” Caspar yelled, standing up on the branch, throwing his hands up in the air.

Linhardt finally decided to give in and look up at the other boy. He sighed at Caspar’s shouting, but he had a small grin on his face from the excitement of the other boy.

“DO YOU SEE ME LIN?”

“Yeah, Caspar. I see you.”

“I DID IT!”

“You did. Now how are you getting down?”

“I’m not getting down! I’m gonna go higher!” 

Linhardt sighed again, knowing nothing would stop Caspar from going a branch or two higher. This time he decided to watch.

As Caspar started to climb up the next branch, he did exactly what Linhardt knew he was gonna do.

Fall.

It wasn’t a hard fall, since Caspar wasn’t that high up, so Linhardt assumed he didn’t break any bones, well, he hoped he didn’t.

He got up and walked over to Caspar, crouching next to the other boy, who was trying his hardest not to cry. 

“What did I say…,” Linhardt said, but when Caspar didn’t respond, he decided to ask, “Are you okay, Caspar?”

“Y-Yeah… I’m fine,” Caspar said with sniffle, holding onto his knee.

“I think you just scraped your knee. You’ll be fine. Let’s go back to the house, someone will fix you up there.” Linhardt told him, standing back up and brushing the dirt off his pants. He then extended a hand to Caspar, who took it.

After the two boys got back to the manor, Caspar got his knee patched up and a quick scolding on how he shouldn’t be going around and climbing random trees, not like he would listen to them, though.

That would never derail Caspar though, as Linhardt always had stories about Caspar and his misadventures with trees.

**Author's Note:**

> i don’t know if i’ll get any of the other days done, but hope you enjoyed :)!


End file.
